The Fifth Generation (5G) mobile communication technology is a main development trend of the development of a new generation mobile communication technology, and is an important part of a new generation of information infrastructure in the future. Compared with 4G, 5G will not only further improve the user's network experience, but also meet the future applications requirement of Internet of Everything (IoE). From the user's experience, 5G has a higher speed and a wider bandwidth. 5G is expected to be about 10 times faster than 4G, and it will just take a few seconds to download a high-definition movie, and is capable of meeting higher network experience requirements of consumers, such as virtual reality and super high-definition video. From industry application perspective, 5G has a higher reliability, and a lower latency, which can meet the specific needs of industry application such as intelligent manufacturing and automatic driving, broaden development space of convergence industry and support innovation and development of economic society.
5G system divides the whole continuous bandwidth resources into different subbands, in order to meet the requirements of different application scenarios, the different subbands may correspond to different configurations. Therefore, there is a need for a solution to control the user equipment to access network.